Matt and Mello grow up and live life together
by matt the great
Summary: Matt and Mello's relationship growing up and 'relationship' as they get older in the beginning. Matt is forced by L to Live in Germany for 4 years to get ready for a mission, but what happens when he comes back and Mello is very attracted to him? MattxMello
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAMER: I do not own death note! My inspiration for this story is another story called "**Papa Mello and Dada Matt" **by strawberryxshine, she is an amazing righter and you should read her stories! This will contain Matt and Mello yaoi more than once as the story goes.

**Mello POV:**

_At Wammy house: Mello – 14 Matt – 13….._

To me, Matt has always seemed innocent. Shure, he can make me mad sometimes, but I never get as mad at him as I do everyone else. I knew he would be my best friend from the first time I met him….

(Mello first meeting matt): *Roger called Mello to his office and Mello was sure he was in trouble about something. But how could he have been caught? He had been so careful this week. As he walked into the office Rodger spoke.

"ah! Mello, this is Mail, he will be your new roommate." Rodger said pointing to the redheaded boy who was too involved in his game to look up.

"OK! Rule one ginger! Under no circumstances will you ever touch my chocolate! Understand?" Mello said immediately to the smaller boy who was still paying no attention to Mello. "Oi! Mail! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Mello was starting to get pissed and looked more intimidating than ever. Rodger even got ready to take cover under his desk, but Mail….Didn't even look up.

"Take a chill pill man, and I prefer to be called Matt" The redhead said as he adjusted his goggles some. Mello was completely shocked; all the anger went away immediately. This is the only person who was not intimidated by his rage. Was it just because he didn't know better? Either way, Mello knew he would be friends with this somewhat adorable boy.*

_5 years later, back to where our story began…._

Mello was getting ready to go out to get some more chocolate with the money Matt had given him for his birthday last week. "Matt, while I'm gone you need to clean our room. Or at least pick your video games and dirty clothes off the floor." Mello said as he walked towards the door.

"ugg! Why me? You're the one who leaves the chocolate rappers all over our room." Matt said, not paying full attention to Mello since he was too distracted by his video game. Mello turned to face Matt with a semi-death glare.

"First of all, there is ONE chocolate rapper in here; the rest is YOUR mess. Second, if you don't have our room clean by the time I'm back then I'll have no choice but to spank you again." Mello said matter a fact like. At this Matt's eyes went wide at the memory of how painful a spanking from Mello is. Mello tried hard not to giggle at how adorable Matt's scarred face looked at the moment. A small smirk made its way to Mello's lips.

"And this time it will be A LOT worse! So you better clean the room, because I'm not gonna pick up after you." Mello at this point was trying to intimidate Matt, he knew that if he didn't have Matt clean the room that Matt would sit there all day playing video games and if Matt didn't then Mello would have no choice but to follow through with his threat.

"Fine, you win, I'll clean the room in a minute." Matt said going back to his video game.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes, that should me more than enough time for you to do what is needed." Mello said as he walked out the door. The second the door shut Matt sprang into action, but not to clean the room, he crawled under his bed and found his pack of cigarettes that he knew his older roommate would not be pleased with.

**Matt POV:**

I got my smokes out from underneath the bed and went over and opened the window. I lit a cigarette being sure that I would keep my eye on the clock; I need to make sure I still have time to clean before girly-boy comes back. It only took me two minutes to smoke one of my cigs so I decided to have another one and started thinking, much to my dismay, I was thinking about the magazine I found under Nears bed that had pictures of well..you know…girls….as well as guys. I looked down and noticed a buldge in my pants 'damnit! Well at least Mello is gone, I can take care of this.'. I closed the window and took care of my predicament, if you catch my drift.

When I _finished_, I cleaned myself up, put my pack of cigs away and got ready to clean the room. As I walked past the window, out of the corner of my eye I saw the most horrifying picture I could have seen at the moment. It was Mello! Walking up to Wammy's! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I started throwing things around trying my best to get the room clean in seconds, but it was no use, I was making it worse.

**Mello POV:**

I was coming back later than expected, but at least Matt's mess will be gone and I'll get to relax. Heck! Maby I'll play a video game with him for being clean for once in his life. I walked into Wammy house with a smile on my face as I casually gave Near the finger and walked to the room I share with Matt. As I opened the door an old dirty shirt was thrown at my face, when I pulled the smelly piece of clothing from my face I saw a short redhead with goggles and a striped shirt franticly throwing things all over the place and the room was twice a mess as it was when I left. I casually walked through the door and shut it behind me, then starred at Matt. "MAAAATTTTTTT!" I yelled as I felt the anger shoot through my veins.

I saw matt freeze and look up at me with his goggles messed up on his head. I would have noticed how cute it was if I wasn't so angry at the moment. "How the hell did you manage to make it dirtier!?"

**Normal POV:**

Matt trimbbled and stuttered as he pulled his goggles down from his eyes to his neck and looked up at Mello "I d-don't kn-now". Mello grabbed Matt by his hair and pulled him across the room pissed as hell…

To be continued in the next chapter….

**Me: Moohahaha! So I decided to start my story out with Yaoi so the next chapter will be for the most part yaoi….but this will evolve into a real story.**

**Mello: Will you have yaoi even after that? ^.^**

**Me: yes! Yes I will! But it will have a plot!**

**Matt: ummm….ummm….please don't hurt me.**

**Me: sorry Matt, you're small in the beginning of my story, but don't worry…you grow up ;) **

**Mello: review people! And give this righter suggestions!**

**(There is a good chance you will get a new chapter as early as tomorrow. I don't sleep.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ahhh! Yes! I got my first review! **

**Mello: ****klaine84****, when you sent that review Matt The Great and Mail danced around like idiots.**

**Matt: I'm still scaired of what is going to happen to me….**

**Me: ok! On with the story. I do not own death note! This contains Yaoi (doods who like doods), don't like? Then don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy. **

**Normal POV:**

Matt trembled and stuttered as he pulled his goggles down from his eyes to his neck and looked up at Mello "I d-don't kn-now". Mello grabbed Matt by his hair and pulled him across the room pissed as hell. Matt yelped when Mello let go of his hair and pushed him against the wall. Mello sat down in his desk chair and took off his jacket and gloves.

"Get the fuck over here and get over my fucking lap you stupid little shit!" Mello yelled at the gamer. Matt knew better than to try to talk his way out of this, so he walked over to Mello. Mello grabbed his arm and pulled matt over his lap "what did I say would happen if I came back late and the room wasn't clean?!" Mello was in a blind rage that he could quite possibly be in for a long time.

"y-you said you would s-spank me again." Matt said quietly. Mello raised his hand up and slammed it down hard on Matt's butt. Matt yelped in surprise and pain as this happened.

"Say it louder so I can hear you!" Mello said as he spanked Matts butt for the second time.

"ouch! You said that you would spank me again!" Matt cried out as Mello continued to spank him. SPANK! "ahh!" SPANK! "Fuck Mello! That hurts!" SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"That's the point of a spanking Matt." Mello was starting to spank Matt harder, and harder, when suddenly he stopped. Matt sighed with relief. "Stand up and pull your pants down…." Matt's eyes went wide and he started shaking.

"w-what?" He was in complete shock; would Mello really spank him without pants? Mello pushed Matt off his lap and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I told you to take off your pants; but now since you want to question me, go into our bathroom and get my brush." Mello smirked at the end of his statement, something about seeing the small boy in fear felt nice. He couldn't explain why. Matt obeyed and got the brush, then pulled down his pants. Mello swiftly pulled down Matt's underwear and the redhead panicked to cover his 'parts'. Mello rolled his eyes and pulled Matt back over his knee. By the third spank on his bare bottom with the brush he was a crying sobbing mess. Mello continued the punishment for another twenty minutes before saying anything; to Matt it seemed like a life time.

"For now on will you listen to what I say?" Mello slowed his spanking some wile saying this. Matt nodded his head and cried softly wile hugging Mello's leg. "Good" Mello gave him five more good hard swats before stopping completely. "Stand up" he said casually, all the anger now gone from his voice. Matt stood up and whipped his eyes of tears; Mello gently pulled Matt to sit in his lap. He winced at first when his sore butt touched down onto Mello's lap; he then immediately started crying into Mello's shirt.

"I'm s-s-sorry M-M-Mello." Mello felt a little bad for the gamer.

Mello POV:

As I held Matt in my lap with him crying I couldn't help but feeling guilty. Maby I shouldn't have been so rough like that with my innocent little Matty. I suddenly had a strange urge to rub his bright red bum. I figured it be a good idea, theres a good chance it would comfort him some. "It's ok Matty." I said as I casually started to rub his butt, he blushed for a brief moment and I immediate had second thoughts about what I was doing. I took my hand away from his butt and stood him up. When I looked out the window it was dark out. "Put on your pants." I said coolly to matt.

Matt POV:

OH MY FUCKING MARIO! MY ASS HURTS SO MUCH! I put on my pants, happy that it was over now. I saw Mello get into his bed so I did the same and got in mine.

"Matt? Do you wanna sleep with me?" Mello asked me as he looked over at me. I got up out of my bed and got in Mello's with him. He felt warm so I fell asleep very quickly with my head on his chest.

To be continued…

**Did this chapter suck? If it did then I'm very sorry. My next chapter will be longer and slowly start to have more storyline…which will lead to yaoi in some cases but there will be a real plot and story forming. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I am writing these chapters so quickly! I can't wait until I finally get to where all the big action starts!**

**Mello: Matt the grate does not own death note or any of its characters…**

**Me: Boooo! Party pooper!**

**Matt: hehe, Mello got booo'ed.**

**Mello: have you already forgotten what happened in the last chapter?!**

**Matt: *protects his butt* Don't spank me again!**

**Me: alright you two, stop it so I can continue the story…**

**Mello POV:**

I woke up to see a red blur lying next to me. Once my eyes adjusted I could see that the blur was actually Matt cuddled up underneath my arm. I figured that I shouldn't wake him up, so I just laid there not moving for about ten minutes. As I watched him sleep I started thinking about just how physically and emotionally fragile the small redhead was. I as softly brushed some of his hair behind his ear being careful not to wake him up- SLAM! Matt's eyes shot open as our door was slammed open by Near.

**Normal POV:**

"HEY! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Mello yelled at the albino boy.

"L needs to see Matt right awa-…why are you two cuddling?" Near asked in shock at seeing Matt curled up under Mello's arm.

"That's none of your business sheep! Now what's this about L?" Mello asked Near in a harsh tone. Matt grumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"L's here and he says he needs to speak to Matt as soon as possible. He seems really serious about something." Near twisted some of his hair on his finger. "Mello, I think something bad is going to happen to Matt. He has some scary looking guys with him." Mello shook Matt softly to try to fully wake him up.

"Get up and get dressed Matt" Mello said as he was pulling him up. He would have giggled at the sight of his bed head if he wasn't so alarmed by Near's statement. Matt got up and stumbled out of bed.

"I can never get any sleep around here." Matt grumbled as he put on a 'fresh' black and white striped shirt and his combat boots. "Ok, I'm ready" Mello rolled his eyes as he tried to fix Matt's hair.

"I swear to god, if I wasn't around you would always be a mess." Mello combed Matt's hair quickly and walked with him while following Near walk out the door.

"They're in Rodgers office." Near said plainly and went to go do other things. Matt and Mello walked into Rodgers office. L was sitting in Rodger's chair, there were two big muscular men wearing suits on both sides of him; they could tell the two men where heavily tattooed by looking at their necks and the tops of their hands. Rodger was standing in the corner of the room watching the whole ordeal go on.

"Mail Jeevas?" one of the big men said in a low deep German accent voice while looking at Mello. Mello pointed to Matt and then Matt pointed to himself as well.

"I'll take care of the talking from here on" L said Looking up at the man. "Matt, Mello, you boys may want to sit down for this." Matt and Mello both sat in the chairs that were in front of the desk. "Matt? What do you know about your family other that your last name and hair?"

"That's about it. Why my hair? Does it mean something?" Matt questioned.

"In your family, and your family only, there runs a gene that makes hair such a bright red color that looks unnatural. You see Matt, your family is one of the most danger-…Mello at this point I'm going to need you to please leave the room." L said as if he had just remembered something.

"What the hell?! I'm not leaving! What's going on here?!" Mello yelled. One of the big men picked up Mello and took him out of the room as the blond screamed profanities. Once Mello was out of the room L continued talking. Matt was shocked and speechless.

"Your family is the most dangerous and mysterious criminal family is the world. Almost every major crime or terrorist attack can be linked back to your family. We have recently started to gain new information on your family; but in order for us to be able to have taps on your family to help prevent terrible tragedies, we will need a spy, which is where you come in. Your family identifies members by their hair color, and takes blood test just to be absolutely sure it isn't a spy. For the next four years while we slowly piece together information, you will be sent to Germany where you will be specially trained mentally and physically for the job-" L said as he was cut off.

"FOUR YEARS?! You're really going to ship me off somewhere until I'm 17!?" Matt was in a panic, he couldn't put together what all was going on.

"Yes Matt, two years. You will also have to actually put effort into something besides a videogames or hacking into things to get a free video game. But it will not be over in four years, after four years you will be able to come back for a short while (which will be a year at most) until we have everything needed to be pieced together done. At that time we will decide if either Mello or Near will be your partner for the mission. After that you will go and join your family with having either Mello or Near as your 'assistant' until you have be accepted as a full member of the family. But all this will be explained in more detail once we get to it….Matt? Are you ok?" L said slightly concerned now because of Matt looking so stiff.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Will I still get to see Mello?" Matt didn't know whether he should be sad, horrified, or excited. The big man who was still in the room put a cell phone in front of Matt and spoke with a deep rich German accent that was extremely intimidating.

"This will be the phone you can you for the next four years, but we will be in the black forest for your training, so there will be no skipe or internet. All we have is a phone signal at some times of the day. So any video games you would use in your free time, which you won't have a lot of, should be ones that do not need a connection to anything." Matt picked up the phone and put it in his pocket and thought to himself 'this is gonna be a long four years'. The big man put his hand out to shake Matt's "I am Luther [LOO-ter], I will be looking over you while you train so I hope we will become friends over the years." Matt shook Luthers hand and cringed at how firm the hand shake was that it hurt, he felt like he was giving a hand shake to a vice.

"Nice meeting you, you can call me matt. So how many weeks do I have before I go?" Matt asked, and L answered the question.

"About 3 hours from now, so go say goodbye to Mello and pack up your things." Matt didn't want to waste any time so he got up and left the room. When he walked out he made his way to the room he shares with Mello and started crying as soon as he was inside. Mello saw this and ran to hug his friend.

"What happened Matty?" Mello asked extremely concerned but trying to sooth the boy.

"I'm going to Germany for four years and I'm leaving in three hours." Matt crocked out. Mello was stunned

"What?! Why!?" Mello was fighting back tears at the thought of not having his best friend for that long.

"I don't know what I can tell you, so you'll have to ask L." Matt was gripping Mello's shirt and had his face berried into Mello's chest. Matt at this point was a lot shorter than Mello, so it wasn't a very awkward position.

"Ok, well since you don't have much time, let's get you packed up." Mello said while giving Matt one last squeeze.

"Ok" matt said as he wiped away his tears.

_To be continued…_

**Me: soooo…what did you guys think?! Do you like how the story is forming? Leave a review and tell me if you do!**

**Matt: Why am I always sad, distressed or in pain at the end of your chapters?**

**Mello: Because your fun to smack around**

**Me: no! It's not that! Its….its….fuck! Mello's right!**

**Mello: see?! I'm always right!**

**Matt: waaaa!**

**Me: Fine! Fine! I promise to leave Matt VERY happy in the next chapter, ok? Mello, I'm sorry but what's gonna make him happy is probably going to hurt you a little, but you'll still like it.**

**Mello: O.o**

**Matt: ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello! Hello! HEEELLLLOOOO! How ya doin today?**

**Mello: why the hell are you even asking? What are they supposed to do?! Scream it at their computer screen!?**

**Matt: stop it Mello, she's just trying to be nice.**

**Me: well if they really wanted to tell me then they could always just send me a PM or review my story…**

**Mello: oh right! The story! How could I forget? Matt the great does not own death note! Nothing! Nada! Zip! Moohahaha! She owns nothing I tell you! NOTHING!**

**Me: ok! Ok! We get it already! On with the story…**

Matt had his few things including a pack of cigarettes packed in his back pack, and his PSP in his pocket. Mello hugged him tight and there was a knock on the door to their shared room. Luther open the door "were leaving now, Mello, you may come to the airport with us if you wish." He said, Mello nodded and Matt just hugged Mello tighter.

"Alright Matty, let's go get in the car" Mello stated, but Matt just hugged Mello as tight as he could. "Matt, you have to let go of me for a second so we can go." Matt let Mello go, and almost as if he was waiting for their hug to be over, Near walked in and hugged Matt. But sadly for Near he was pushed off.

"Bye matt" Near said in a way where you couldn't tell if he really cared or not about Matt leaving. Luther came in and picked up both Matt and Mello.

"Come on, were going to miss our plain" The two boys didn't struggle or resist the large man's hold on them, they simply enjoyed their free ride. He brought them outside and put them in the car. Matt and Mello both sat silently in the back of the car as Luther drove, they didn't know what to say to each other. They were both still in a complete shock about what had just happened; Mello was having a hard time not crying himself and was almost surprised that Matt wasn't crying anymore.

Matt could see that Mello was far from alright, so he hugged him tightly the whole way to the airport. Luther parked the car right outside the airport and handed Matt a ticket for a one way flight to Germany.

"You will fly on your own today and I will be on a plain tomorrow. When your plain lands my friend (and hopefully your friend soon) will be there to pick you up. Believe me! You cannot miss him! His eyes are scary..but! Even though a little crazy and horrific, he's a good guy." Luther said.

"ummm…. What's his name?" Matt said sounding nervous.

"You may call him BB" Luther looked at Matt through his rear view mirror. "It is best that you are going now." At hearing this Mello grabbed Matt's arm and made him look at him in the eyes.

"Call me every day, understand?" Mello squeaked.

"I promise, Mello" and with that Matt walked out of the car and into the busy airport. As soon as Matt was out of the car Luther spoke to Mello.

"Such a small boy, his first few weeks will definitely be brutal." He sounded more sorry than worried for the read head. Mello's heart sank.

"w-w-why is that?" Mello had genuine worry on his face.

"This will be explained to you by Rodger and L; while we were gone they have been setting up a 'secure' room in which they will explain all that you need to know for now." Luther drove away from the airport and back to Wammy's.

**In the airport: **

Matt sighed as he knew he had to walk through customs, thinking of the way he looked with stripes and goggles, there was no way they wouldn't search his stuff very carefully and slowly. He got in the line for customs and waited for what seemed like a life time. When he was at customs he set his bag down and unzipped it.

"I have video games in here, so I know you're going to have to hand search it anyway." Matt said blankly.

"Sir, please corporate and put your bag in the x-ray machine and remove your goggles from your face." Matt did as he was told and all went smoothly. He got out of customs and walked to his gate to see that his plain was already boarding. He got on the plain, took his seat and played video games all the way to Germany.

**Back at Wammy's: **

Luther walked with Mello to a vacant room and motioned for him to walk in. As soon as Mello was inside the room Luther shut the door behind him.

In the room there was Rodger, L, and a chair in the middle of the room. Rodger was standing behind the chair and L was greeting Mello at the door.

"Please Mello, sit down." L spoke softly, Mello sat down. "Now just a few more minutes and we will get started." Not long after Luther walked in holding another chair with one hand and holding Near's hand with his other hand. Mello rolled his eyes at the sight, the last person he wanted to see right now was near. Luther sat down the chair next to Mello and Near sat in it while curling his hair around one finger. Rodger handed them both two identical files explaining the Jeeva's family.

"Ok, so I get why Matt is important to this case but why does he have to go to Germany for four years?" Mello said while giving Rodger a death glare and then looking over at L.

"To be trained. You see, he won't just be accepted right into the family and he will need to be able to properly defend himself to spy on the operation. In Germany he will be secretly trained in MMA, Tai-Kwon-Do, Karate, Judo, combat fighting, stealth, and weapon training." L said as he watched Mello's eyes grow wide.

"B-b-but, couldn't Matt get hurt learning all those things? He's too small for that! You should have let me go with him to make sure he's ok!" Mello was fuming

"There's nothing you could do even if you were there." Near said in his normal monotone voice.

"YOU SHUT UP SHEEP!" Mello was even more angered by Rodger smacking him on the back of the head.

"Mello, if you would calm down then I could tell you how either you or Near will become his shall we say, side-kick." L said while eating a cupcake that came out of nowhere.

"SIDE-KICK?! BUT IM AHEAD OF MATT! HE SHOULD BE MY SIDE-KICK! IM SMARTER THAN HIM ANYWAY!" Mello shouted at L. L got face to face with Mello and talk very soft, calm, but seriously to him.

"Mello, both you and I know that Matt is mentally ahead of you and Near by a long shot but just doesn't try or care about his rank. THAT is the only reason why you are ahead of him." L took a few steps back from Mello so he was back in his original spot in the room.

"Yeah whatever, just get on with it already." Mello said crossing his arms feeling defeated.

"So anyway when the time comes we will decide which one of you will go with Matt and pretend to be his lackey, but in all actuality you will be partners on the case." L put his hand on Mello's shoulder "I know this will be hard for you Mello but you're going to need to put aside your emotional attachment to Matt. It will only slow you down." Mello gritted his teeth at this, he knew it would be best if he did but he didn't want to. Matt is the only person he really cares about. "You two are free to go back to your studies now; you will be informed on any information as he get it." L said while walking towards the door to leave.

**One year later:** _In Germany - 3 am_

Luther walked into Matt's small room and looked down at the bed and rolled his eyes. "aufwachen!" he yelled in Matt's ear. Matt shot up out of bed.

„WHAT THE FUCK?!" Matt yelled at Luther as he was scaired out of his sleep.

„Well for one its time to wake up; and secondly we need to work more on your reflexes, If we spend more time on that then you would of had me in a choke hold the second I scaired you." Matt gave Luther the finger and got dressed. Luther walked out of the room.

Matt's phone rang and he smiled, he didnt need to look at the phone to know that it was Mello. Mello has called him every morning since he left. He answerd the phone.

"Hello" Matt said

"Hey Matt, sleep well?" Mello said through the phone

"Pritty good untill Lu-ther scaired the shit out of me." Mello was glad that Matt couldnt see him because his eyes went wide. Matt wated for a second when Mello didnt say anything "Mello? You alright?"

"Did your voice just crack?"

"I dont know, maby. Well I got to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"bye"

"bye"

**Another year later:** _Wammys_

Mello had just got off the phone with Matt, but he didnt tell him what his plan for today way. He was going to leave Wammy's and join the mafia.

_Five hours later_

Mello was supprised at just how easy it was to walk in and take over the mafia. This morning he was an orphan, this aftornoon hes a mafia boss, not a bad trade off.

**Three years since Matt leaving:**

Mello was being fitted for leather clothing, he didnt know why but he just loved leather. His love for chocolate has only grown over time. The tailor accidently poked him with the needle and yelped when Mello put a gun to his head. "Poke me again, and i'll blow your fucken brains out." The man just shook and nodded his head. When mello put his gun away his phone rang. "Well hello Matty Matt, its nice to hear for you an hour late."

"Awwww, Mello misses me." Matt said in a teasing manner

"shut up" Mello wined in a tone that his lacky mafia guy to his left had never hurd from his boss.

"haha, fine,fine, so who are you murdering today?"

"Just because I'm in the mafia dosnt mean I kill someone every day Matt...but hes a guy who owes me money"

"AH HA!" Matt laphed

"haha, shut up Matt I gotta go"

**Four years since Matt leaving**:

Luther walked into Matts room and was pinned to the floor. "I win!" Matt yelled.

"yeah yeah, Just let me up already. Your flying back today" Luther said with a half smile

"REALY!? Yes! I will finaly be able to play something bisides pack man and mario! I gotta call Mello!"

**To be continued...**

**Ok guys, yaoi in the next chapter. **


End file.
